A Night At The Bar
by MarineWife
Summary: A night out with Olivia allows Alex a glimpse into the detective's love life. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Alex and Olivia aren't mine…but all the others are **

**A/N: I've hit a bit of writer's block with my story Part of You, so I'm hoping writing some oneshots up will do the trick.**

Going out for drinks with Alex had sounded like a great idea at the time.

Olivia had gotten past the point where she could deny her attraction to the beautiful attorney, but she knew Alex was using SVU to climb the ladder and that being involved with one of her detectives, male or female (especially female!), would not be a possibility. And it just wasn't smart to mix business with pleasure.

Olivia was more than willing to set aside her feelings for her and attempt to form a friendship. She knew how hard it could be for a woman to deal with their specific cases.

So when Alex asked if she wanted to go out for drinks at the end of a very long week, Olivia was happy to oblige. That is until she saw where they were going. She had assumed Alex wouldn't want to go to the regular cop bar they would attend with the guys, but she hadn't expected her to go to a lesbian bar either.

Olivia had guessed that Alex was gay, but she hadn't been certain. She would sometimes catch Alex watching her out of the corner of her eye, or could feel Alex's eyes on her from across the room. She had also noticed the small advances Alex tried to make: sitting on her desk and allowing her skirt to rise, leaning over her desk to allow a clear view of her breasts.

Even if it pressed Olivia to break her own rules, she wasn't going to complain. If Alex were going to give free peak shows, she most certainly wouldn't stop her. And they had evidently come to some sort of understanding: look but don't touch.

That it was a lesbian bar was, of course, not the issue. That it was a lesbian bar that she frequented and would most certainly see numerous women that she had a history with was. Olivia wasn't the womanizer that some of her co-workers thought, but she didn't have a shortage of women in her past either.

"Uhhh…Alex, are you sure you want to go here?" Olivia asked as they exited the cab.

Alex laughed, "Yes Olivia. I'm sure that me bringing you here is coming to no surprise to you," she smirked.

Olivia raised a hand to scratch the back of her neck nervously. "No, not really. It's just…"

"A friend of mine told me about this place, so I thought we could step in and have a drink. But if you're uncomfortable, we can find somewhere else."

"No," Olivia looked around, trying to avoid making eye contact, "it's nothing like that. It's just…"

"Just what?"

Olivia sighed, realizing she wouldn't be able to get out of not going in without explaining. "Nothing, this is fine," she said, praying that none of the scenarios that were playing out in her mind came true.

Upon entering, Olivia noticed no less than ten women she had been involved with at one time or another. Some were relationships, others flings and there was a very small number of one-night stands. The only grace she felt was knowing that most of her "relationships" had ended amicably and that the few that had ended tumultuously would hopefully not be there.

Olivia attempted to rush Alex to a seat in the back, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She heard someone call her name and almost winced until she saw the woman walking towards her. "Maria," she smiled.

"_Liv! Where have you been Sweetheart? I've missed you_," the woman spoke in Spanish, leaving Alex wishing she had actually paid attention in high school, as she leaned over to give Olivia a short, soft kiss.

Alex paused to watch the interaction. She tried to fight back the hint of jealousy she felt towards this beautiful woman. She had jet black hair and a dark complexion. An easy smile lit up her entire face, and Alex could see the affection between the two.

"_Well, some of us actually have to work_," Olivia answered with an easy smile that Alex wished she had a reason to see more of. She looked over to Alex. "Oh, I'm sorry. Alex, this is Maria. Maria, Alex."

The woman smiled as she extended her hand, "Nice to meet you Alex," she smiled and turned back towards Olivia. "_I see now why you work so much. She's beautiful."_ Both Olivia and Alex blushed at the word. Alex may not have known Spanish, but some words were easy to translate. "Well, I will let you two enjoy your evening," Maria smiled at them both. "_Don't make it so long before I see you again Liv_," she gave her another kiss before walking away.

Olivia continued to blush as she headed to the bar to place their drink orders.

"Sorry about that," she said as she ushered them to a booth.

"Not a problem," Alex smiled. "Is that why you didn't want to come in?"

Olivia began to pick at the label of her beer. "Uhh, yeah. That may happen a few times tonight."

"A few, huh? So the rumors are true?" Alex continued at the questioning look on Olivia's face. "Love 'Em and Leave 'Em Benson."

Alex was surprised when Olivia laughed. She had imagined that had the rumors been true the detective would at least have the decency to be bashful, if not embarrassed, by her acts.

She had heard the rumors, and they weren't the turn-off that they would be for most women. After all, it was all that she could hope to have with Olivia. There was no way for them to have a relationship with her aspirations. But Olivia's reaction to her question was definitely disturbing.

"I hadn't realized I was in the rumor mill," Olivia said shaking her head and still chuckling. "People give me far too much credit. I think it's the guys. They like to brag they have their very own Don Juan. I'm not going to lie to you," she continued, "I have more women in my past than I would hope, but I'm not callous about it, as everyone seems to think. We each know what we want going into it."

"And what is it exactly you want?" Alex asked curious as to how the detective would answer the question, not wanting to believe the harshness she had linked with Olivia's nickname after Olivia's first response when it was brought up.

Olivia took a second to look at Alex before answering, trying to decide whether she was flirting or just interested. Deciding on just interested, she answered honestly. "Well, it's not always the same thing. Sometimes I'm actually looking for a relationship, which I'm sure you know how hard it can actually be with our work. Sometimes I'm just looking for a night of fun. And others it ends up being a friendship, laced with occasional sex."

"Like Maria." It wasn't a question. She had seen the easy and genuine affection between the two, even after they had been involved.

And that left her with hope.

"Yeah, we actually started out as friends back when I was a beat cop. We'd go clubbin' and stuff together, and it just happened one night. It didn't make things weird like you'd expect. We just went along with our regular routine and wound up back together whenever the mood struck."

Olivia noticed that she had lost some of Alex's attention as she was explaining her relationship with Maria, and turned to try and find out what she was looking at. She almost cringed when she noticed the striking blonde making her way to their table. She turned back to Alex and whispered a quick, "Sorry," before the woman arrived.

Alex had been listening intently to Olivia's story until she had seen a blonde out of the corner of her eye that look remarkably similar to herself. The slender form, long blonde hair, face full of sharp lines that carried an air of self-assuredness that most women lacked.

Since she was studying the woman, she had seen the flash of anger in her eyes once they had scanned their table. She watched the woman make her way easily through the crowd, people simply clearing a path for her.

Alex was confused by the soft apology from the detective and assumed Olivia had also seen the woman approaching.

She stopped at the table, shot Alex a heated glance, pulled her arm back and slapped Olivia. Then turned and walked away.

Before Alex was even aware of her actions, she was rising from the table to defend the detective's honor.

Olivia placed a hand on Alex's arm with a smirk on her face. She was still in shock from the slap, but found it amusing that Alex would attempt to do anything to the woman in retribution. She shook her head at Alex's questioning look.

"But she just…You can't let…I was…"

Alex was kind of cute when she was all flustered and confused and couldn't find words Olivia decided. She smiled and said, "I deserved that."

Alex's cheeks had flushed and she was still looking a little confused. "That woman just slapped you Olivia. And then just walked away."

Olivia chuckled, "Yeah. I got that. And, like I said, I deserved it."

"But if nothing else, she just assaulted an officer," Alex argued, trying desperately to get over the fact that she had jumped up to defend Olivia. As if she needed defending, and as if Alex would be the one able to do so.

"I try to keep assaulting a police officer out of my personal life. I rarely get hit, but when I do, I handle it myself. And in this case, handling it is accepting that I deserved it."

Before Alex could reply, what appeared to be the same woman placed a new drink beside Olivia's arm, winked, and walked away.

"What the hell, Olivia?" Alex asked, completely confused. "Is that woman bi-polar?"

Olivia threw her head back and laughed rather loudly. After the laughter subsided and she had brushed the tears away that had fallen with the heavy laughter, she answered. "Twins."

Alex blinked and lightly shook her head. "Twins?"

Olivia nodded with a small smile on her face. "Twins."

"Twins, huh?" She cocked her head and smirked. "So, the rumors of love 'em and leave 'em may be untrue, but that Olivia Benson is a sex goddess is true?"

There was a distinct blush on Olivia's face, "I don't know about sex goddess," she said. "And seeing as how I got a drink from one and a slap from the other, it's obviously not what you think. Get your mind out of the gutter Counselor."

Alex chuckled. "Well, if you expect me to walk out of here with a clean mind after hearing you were with twins you'll have to explain Detective."

"Well, I had a…thing with Amy, the one who slapped me. It wasn't exactly a relationship, but it was more than a fling." Alex's eyebrow rose in a playful, questioning manner. "I don't really know what it was. We were exclusive, but there really wasn't much more than sex with us. I don't know; it was weird. Anyways, I got drunk one night and slept with Madison, the one who gave me a drink, thinking it was Amy. Woke up the next morning, realized what happened, and left Madison to deal with the mess of it all."

It most certainly wasn't a situation that should be laughed at, but Alex couldn't seem to stop. To think the suave and debonair Detective Olivia Benson could get herself in that level of trouble was highly amusing. "And I'm guessing that was the first time…"

Alex stopped mid-sentence as a small woman, almost a girl really, approached the table. She smiled to herself, wondering just what would happen with this one. The woman was cute, in an innocent never been touched way. But Alex knew that if the woman were coming over to their table to speak with Liv, she had most definitely been touched.

Alex's mouthed dropped as the woman knelt at the table right at the edge of Olivia's seat. She had her head bowed and was looking up beneath long, blond lashes as she asked, "May I get you a drink Ma'am?" Alex looked at Olivia who was rubbing the bridge of her nose, head slightly tilted back.

She tipped her head back down and looked at the woman before answering, "Kristy, go sit at the bar."

"But I would like…" Kristy began but was quickly cut off by Olivia.

"Kristy," she said in a sharp, strong tone that had the woman's head bowing completely in chastisement and Alex to feel an instant wetness between her thighs.

Olivia sighed and placed a brief, soft touch on the woman's head. "Go sit at the bar and wait."

"Yes Ma'am," she said, rising to kiss the fingertips of the hand that brushed her hair and turned to the bar, never sparing a glance at Alex.

Both women turned to watch her. Olivia in embarrassment, not wanting to see what type of reaction Alex had to the situation, while Alex was trying to see what exactly it was Olivia had seen in Kristy. It had been obvious with Maria; the woman was gorgeous, in a super-model way. And Amy and Madison had been attractive, but their attitude had made them even more so.

But Kristy…Kristy was just cute and appeared innocent. And that, the innocence, is what Alex decided Olivia must have been attracted to because she knew the detective came in contact with very little innocence during her days.

Alex barely acknowledged the mumbled apology from Olivia and answered the question of what she wanted to drink without even thinking. Because now, after deciding what exactly Liv saw in Kristy, she couldn't get her tone out of her head. But now along with that tone, she could image just what Olivia might be doing to herself while using that tone.

It caused a shiver to run through her body and a light blush to creep up from her chest to her cheeks.

Picturing a dominant Olivia was easy for Alex. She had seen her wrestle down a perp weighing twice as much as she did as if he were no more than a temper-tantrum throwing child. She had seen her play bad cop in the interrogation room with complete ease.

Alex could admit, to herself at least, that she had even fantasized about a dominant Liv. How the strong detective would force her against a wall, across her desk, and sometimes even a bed. How her hands would be everywhere and ruthlessly quick, ignoring the pleasure they brought only to have it build up ten-fold. How her mouth would be bruising, tongue lavishing, teeth piercing. How she would talk to her during the act; never dirty, but the way she said everything somehow made it dirty and demanding and controlling and…perfect.

But never once had she thought of Olivia as being that dominant. Of being in complete and total control of someone. Of being someone that could take control outside of the bedroom as well.

Alex watched the two at the bar, saw the woman's head drop farther and farther down as the detective spoke to her. And as Olivia raised her hand against Kristy's cheek, she saw the head rise up with the most brilliant smile she had ever seen. She realized it was just one more reason for the detective to be involved with her.

She turned as if she hadn't been watching the pair when she noticed Olivia turning to return to their table.

Alex studied Olivia as she sat down, refusing to make eye contact. "I can definitely see you being dominant," she said after realizing the detective would not be speaking.

That caused Olivia to whip her head around and make eye contact. "Really," she asked, not knowing what to say to that.

"Mmm," Alex hummed in agreement. "As a matter of fact I have in numerous dreams and fantasies."

Olivia smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Really," she said again in an amused tone.

Alex simply hummed in form of agreeing again and let her eyes wander in appraisal of the stunning woman in front of her.

Olivia's smirk turned into a devilish grin as she leaned into the table. Forgetting the rules in the presence of the obviously turned on and receptive blonde, she leaned in and whispered, "Would you rather a first-hand experience?"

"Lead the way Detective," Alex answered and stood from the table without a moments hesitation.


End file.
